Many scanners use stepper motors in their drive trains. Stepper motors have high torque at low RPM's but have limited speed ranges. The torque of a stepper motor decreases as the speed of the stepper motor increases. DC motors have wide speed ranges but don't have high torque at low RPM's. The torque of a DC motor increases as the speed of the motor increases. DC motors are typically cheaper than stepper motors.